


Seeking warmth

by Anaelita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Zuko (Avatar), Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Child Abuse, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Talking, Touching, tags for chapter 1 :, tags for chapter 2 :
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: A field trip organised by the university takes an unexpected turn for Zuko and Sokka... they complain about it at first, but find a way to work it out.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://serhumfreysbrokencollarbone.tumblr.com/post/615322142369824768/aziraphaleisagender-writer-there-was-only-one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's POV on the first part of the night, content warning : shitty childhood.

Zuko hates field trips : he's far from the comfort of home and it forces him to act social towards his classmates during the whole thing... and it's not something he's particularly fond of.

This time it's even worse : all the students have to share twin bedrooms that have been randomly assigned so that nobody would be favored. The inn's lobby is filled to the brim as the students are alphabetically called and being directed to their rooms, with an order to meet in the dining hall in half an hour.

Zuko sighs as he enters the last bedroom in the corridor, designated by the number he's been given.

It's dusty as hell, the single bed looks minuscule, and there's a tiny adjoining bathroom that's clean-ish but doesn't inspire much trust.

 _Oh well, at least_ _I'm_ _alone_ _here,_ _which is a luxury._ He starts unpacking right away, relieved that he doesn't have to worry about what happens on the other side of the door.

But soon enough, it opens and someone comes in.

"What are you doing here ?", he asks as he turns around to glare at the intruder.

"Oh, hey Zuko", his classmate Sokka greets him with a wide smile.

 _Oh great_ , Zuko internally cringes. "What."

Sokka frowns. "Uh, I'm supposed to sleep here ?"

"Nuh-uh, that's _my_ room", Zuko retorts, "There's only one bed so you're mistaken."

"Well, I'm the last one on the list and every other student has been assigned somewhere else so... maybe _you're_ the one that's mistaken ?"

Zuko takes a deep breath and scowls." Listen, I don't want to argue right now, I've been called first, my stuff is already unpacked, this is _my_ room. Go complain to who ever's in charge here."

A while of bickering later, both students are down the stairs and in the inn's lobby, ranting about their current situation to the tenant. They try and negotiate for a bigger room or an extra bed, but the owner explains them that all the bedrooms are full, and all the spare beds are already used by their classmates so they'll either have to try and discuss the matter with them, or make do. The professor that brought them here admits there has been a mistake in the planning, but doesn't know how to help them either way. They ask absolutely _everyone_ around dinner, but of course nobody wants to share a single bed.

Zuko is beyond desperate when the students are sent back to their respective bedrooms. _So I'm stuck with the hot popular dude that usually never speaks to me. There is no way this is gonna end well._ "I'm sleeping on the floor", he says as they reach their shared room, and moves to lay on the dusty floor as soon as he's out of his jeans.

"Are you sure ?" Sokka sounds mildly worried.

"Yeah." Zuko turns around, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position to sleep in, and closes his eyes.

He hears rustling noise behind him, certainly Sokka getting undressed and slipping under the covers.

While he waits for the other student to turn the lights off, Zuko feels something tickling his nose. "Ah- aah- achoo !" He huffs and shakes his head in discomfort.

"Aw, come on", Sokka says from behind him, "I'll take the floor, you're obviously not gonna sleep there. Are you badly allergic ?"

Touched by his classmate's unexpected concern, Zuko sits and frowns. "I'm not allergic, but there's too much dust in here. You'd sneeze too."

Sokka thoughtfully hums. "Or..."He slides a slightly wary glance at Zuko. "We share the bed ? It's just one night. I want you to be comfortable, just tell me what you need, okay ?"

Zuko sighs, sort of deflated. _I expected him to be more selfish ? True, I don't know him that much but still._ He gets up and moves to sit at the edge of the bed. "Are you sure ?", he softly asks.

Sokka shifts so he's laying on one edge of the bed, and pats the space next to him. "Come on", he motions for Zuko to join him. "You sure look like you need to rest", he chuckles.

Zuko grunts in defeat, but does as he's been invited to, laying on his left side so he doesn't have to face his classmate.

Sokka turns the light off and slides closer to Zuko. "Holy shit, you're warm." His hand tentatively searches for Zuko's arm, lingering there as confirmation. "Do you mind if I snuggle closer ? It's like being against a hot pack."

"S'okay", Zuko lies. The truth is, he finds Sokka pretty hot so he _wants_ to physically get closer to him, but at the same time he fears he's gonna be awkward. Either way such proximity feels terribly intimate with someone he barely knows. His heart is beating like mad and he knows he's not about to be able to sleep.

Sokka's arms sneak their way under Zuko's neck and around his waist, and the tanned student comes flush against him, blatantly spooning Zuko as he mingles their legs together. When he's done he exhales a contented sigh against Zuko's hair. "Aw man, this is _so_ good."

Zuko exhales a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, trying to calm the deafening heartbeat drumming in his ears. _The hot popular dude that never speaks to me is now spooning me. What the hell am I supposed to do ?!_ As he tries to make sense of what's going on right now, Sokka speaks again.

"Hey, do I make you uncomfortable ?"

Surprised once more by the other's concern, Zuko only murmurs, "Why ?"

"You seem... kinda tense", Sokka continues, brushing his fingertips against Zuko's bare arm, that twitches in return. "I can move back if-"

"No", Zuko hastily whispers.

Sokka snuggles even closer, nuzzling his nose against Zuko's hair and exhaling a warm breath there. "Then relax", he says as his hand wraps around Zuko's biceps and the pad of his thumb traces soothing circles. "It's a cuddle, it's supposed to be cozy."

_He seems friendly, but what if he notices anything ? Still, it's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get some physical affection, even though I doubt that's the way he sees it. I'm just a personal heater..._

"Zuko ?" Sokka's voice interrupts Zuko's self-loathing.

"S-Sorry, I- Okay." He forces his body to relax against the other's, curving into Sokka's form to get as much contact as possible as he exhales deep breaths to calm his raging heartbeat.

Zuko hears the smile in Sokka's voice as he next says, "Much better."

A small sigh of relief escapes Zuko's lips, and here, in the cocoon of Sokka's arms, he feels strangely comfortable. It's a pleasing sensation, something he's not used to, and it gives him a sense of trust. He almost wants to hug Sokka back but he's the small spoon here, so he raises his left hand to find Sokka's, and as his fingertips brush the other's knuckles, he murmurs, "Thanks."

"What for ?"

"This... The hug."

"What do you mean ? It's just a hug." Sokka sounds sincerely confused.

"I don't have anyone to do that with", Zuko retorts.

"Aww, come on. I'm sure you do."

Zuko cringes and his hand retreats.

Sokka sounds mildly worried as he next asks, "Hey, did I say something wrong ? Tell me if I fucked up."

"No, it's not that- it's- I..." _Should I open up ?_ Zuko takes a deep breath, steeling himself for what he's about to say. "I'm not... really used to physical affection. I guess only my uncle ever hugs me these days."

"What about your parents ? Do you have any siblings ?" Worry becomes clearer in Sokka's voice.

Zuko grits his teeth. "It's... complicated."

"Do you wanna talk about it ? I can keep a secret. "Sokka's hold around the other's waist tightens.

Zuko slumps further against Sokka's protective form for comfort. _Can I trust him ? Feels like so. It's been a while since I last_ _talked about that..._ He takes a deep breath and murmurs, "Okay."

Sokka's right hand comes to Zuko's shoulder, effectively dragging him flush against the tanned student.

Zuko distantly feels a heartbeat against his back and tries to calm his own. Another deep breath, and he reveals, "My mother left my father... that was years ago. She tried to keep me and my sister with her, but my father took us back. Now we're both living away from him but still, I'm dead to him."

"Whaaa- Zuko, I'm so sorry. What happened ?" Sokka tightens his arms around Zuko in a protective gesture.

And he doesn't know why but, acknowledging his classmate's concern, he decides to tell, for the first time ever outside his family, his history. "My father is... a rich man with powerful connections. From the outside, he's a very successful man. From the inside ? A violent drunkard that beats his wife over void arguments."

Sokka's arms tense.

"My mother tried to flee him with us, but lost in court because my father had a better lawyer. She got out of the country so that he'd never touch her again."

"That's awful", Sokka quietly comments. "So you had to live with him ?"

"Yeah..."

"Was he violent with you, too ? And your sister ?" He sounds really worried.

"Not physically... Well, not with her anyway."

"I don't understand. "Sokka's voice comes out tense.

Zuko slumps further into Sokka's form. He's gotten so used to his father's demeanor that he sometimes forgets what happened to him is unfathomable for others. He swallows around the lump in his throat. "He was always comparing us, making us fight for his attention... but he didn't care about us, only about social status and the likes. My sister got his favors, because she decided to be everything he asked from her... even if she had to push her own boundaries, and that was all so he'd never touch her. I... did not please him."

"That's not what kids are for. You're not here to _please_ him". Sokka sounds horrified.

Zuko frowns. "Yeah, I was. But... I wasn't good enough. Not good enough in class, neither at home, I sucked at _everything_ and he made sure I knew about it."

"That's not how it's supposed to be", Sokka murmurs, quiet anger seeping through his words. "You're supposed to be _you_ , and your parents are supposed to be supportive."

Zuko stifles a nervous laugh, then breaks. "Support ? He disfigured me when he knew I was gay ! He threw boiling oil _right at my face_ , and in the end he forbid me to ever come back home."

Sokka tightens his hold on Zuko's waist and quietly exhales, "What."

 _There, I've said too much._ Zuko cringes, "Sorry, I-"

"No, _I'm_ sorry", Sokka exhales against Zuko's hair. "Fuck, I'm sorry that you had to go through all that. You deserve so much better, I'm so sorry you suffered that much. I had no idea..." He tightens his embrace as he says so, places his left hand flat against Zuko's abs in a somewhat comforting gesture. Sokka's arms feel strong around Zuko, and it doesn't look like they're gonna be leaving anytime soon.

It dawns on him after a few uncomfortable moments. He _is_ safe, right there. Sokka isn't judging him, isn't berating him for being who he is, he's comforting even. A single tear runs down Zuko's scar as he realizes it, and he closes his eyes. He can't help a soft sob.

"Zuko ?", Sokka slightly leans up, "Hey, it's okay", he softly says, and moves back to holding him tight. "I'm here. Cry it out if it feels good. It's alright now. I'm here. "

And Zuko actually does, softly sobbing against his pillow, letting out tears he never knew he'd be able to pour out again.

All the while Sokka's arms provide comfort and calm, his right hand gently moving up and pressing against Zuko's chest, right above his heart. His left hand moves up to gently pat Zuko's hair, and the tanned student whispers quiet soothing words against them. "Hey, it's alright, let it out. It's okay."

When Zuko stops sobbing a few minutes after, he feels empty but kind of relieved. "I've never told anyone besides my uncle before", he reveals in a sort of raspy voice.

Sokka takes in a deep breath. "That must have been hard", he says at length.

"Not really. I'm kinda used to... being alone."

"Where's your sister ?"

"My uncle managed to have her placed in a psychiatric institution so she'd get help recovering, and he takes good care of me. I'm living with him now so things are gradually getting better."

"Phew." Sokka seems relieved. "Seriously, what happened to you is awfully bad. Nobody should ever go through that. I'm so, _so glad_ things are okay, now."

"Thank you", Zuko says from the bottom of his heart, "I mean it."

"It's just... normal, I think ? Like, I'm only wishing you well."

"But", Zuko is curious, "You don't even know me."

"Uh, sure. Still, you haven't done wrong by me, so I have no reason to want bad things to happen to you. And I'm seriously _horrified_ that you had to go through all that, so... that's one more thing." He chuckles. "Seriously, is it _that_ unusual for others to worry about you ?"

"I don't open up much", Zuko murmurs. "So... I wouldn't know."

"Aww, Zuko." Sokka gently caresses Zuko's hair. "It's okay to let others care about you."

 _He cares about me ??_ Zuko's heart stills for a second. He swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat and murmurs, "Okay."

Sokka takes a deep breath, exhales warm air against Zuko's hair, and places his arms back around Zuko's shoulders and waist, holds him close. "You deserve a ton of hugs", he softly says against Zuko's hair where he nuzzles his nose.

Zuko's heart swells. _I shouldn't keep my hopes up but... this is actually nice. Maybe I can just enjoy this_ _for_ _tonight_ _and... it'll be enough ?_ He closes his eyes and lets the cocoon of Sokka's arms envelop him, relishes in the gentle touches shielding him from the world, and feels like maybe, _maybe_ , he could make a friend here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's POV on the rest of the night, content warning : smut.

Sokka lets Zuko relax against him, feels his breathing evening and a distant heartbeat at his right fingertips where they rest against Zuko's shoulder. It feels oddly normal, even though they barely talked together before tonight. But then again, the other student opened up earlier, Sokka feels only sympathy for him, and physical affection is what comes the most easily to him. _He's suffered so much, I just want him to be safe and happy now..._ He inhales the scent of Zuko's hair, smiles against them as he relishes in the other's warmth. _Plus, he's nice to cuddle. So freaking warm, too._

They stay like this a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence. Zuko doesn't move but doesn't seem to be falling asleep either. 

And there's so much Sokka wants to know about Zuko now... "So... does that have to do with why you never talk in class ?" He can't help but pry further, now that he's gotten a glimpse of what's hidden behind the other's customary brooding. 

Zuko tenses against him.

"I mean, what your father did to you... that must have hurt an awful lot. Not only physically, I mean. I'd understand if you were afraid of rejection by other people than relatives."

Zuko slumps a little. "I've heard homophobic stuff all around the campus. You're... the only one that knows."

Sokka feels honored to be privy to such a personal aspect of Zuko's life, and decides to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay to like guys, you know. I know of a few people that do... Hell, _I'm_ bi so who am I to judge ?" Sokka has an awkward laugh, but it's to conceal his slight unease at those words. After all, he's out to his family only, and though they love him as he is, he's always felt uncomfortable around other people and usually skips the subject. Suddenly he feels as insecure as Zuko was just a moment ago. 

"You are ?", Zuko softly asks.

"Um. Yeah ?", Sokka timidly says. But he feels small all of a sudden, wants to get out of this sense of unease, so he leans back, slides to wards the edge of the bed, just leaving his arm under Zuko's head... 

Zuko slightly whines and curves his back, as if he wanted Sokka back against him. 

Sokka stops dead in his tracks, but doesn't move any closer either. _What am I supposed to do ??_

Zuko slowly turns around to face Sokka's chest in the cramped space. Moonlight filters through the curtains, illuminating his scarred side. His golden eyes look up into Sokka's, and he frowns. "So... you're not out, either ?"

Sokka briefly averts his gaze. "Just to my family", he admits. 

"Oh." Zuko looks mildly uncomfortable, and averts his gaze to stare at Sokka's chest. He looks like he doesn't know what to do with his hands, tucked between his and Sokka's body. 

But the tanned student kind of misses the other's warmth, so he shyly brings his right hand to Zuko's, and gently touching it, he asks, "Can we hug more ?"

Zuko silently nods the affirmative, and slowly wraps his left arm around Sokka's waist.

Sokka exhales a contented sigh. "Hm, warm", he simply murmurs, and snuggles closer to Zuko's body. As he does so, he can't help but raise his right hand, and stops mid-way as he realizes what he's about to do. "Can I...?", he softly asks, not knowing how to properly address the subject. There's a lump in his throat forbidding him to end his sentence, and he feels awkward as fuck. 

Zuko gaze back up at him, and quietly exhales, "Yeah."

So Sokka resumes his movement, that is bringing his fingertips to the edge of Zuko's scar. He feels the difference in texture between the other student's soft skin – who has no right to be so warm – and the burnt edges of his ear, gently runs his thumb along scarred flesh, lips pursed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that", he painfully whispers, his heart tight. 

"It's okay", Zuko murmurs as he closes his eyes, almost imperceptibly leaning into the other's touch.

Sokka huffs, "No it's not. "A gentle brush of his thumb on Zuko's cheekbone later, he adds, "It doesn't make you a bad person either. None of this does. I think-" His fingers curl back, for fear they'd gone too far.

Zuko slowly opens wary eyes at him.

"I think it just... sucks, and that you deserve better", Sokka honestly says. 

Zuko averts his gaze again, then whispers a quiet "Thanks."

_He looks so vulnerable like this. I don't think I've ever seen him so... soft. Better find something positive to say. Like..._ The tanned student averts his eyes and steels himself. "Either way, I've always thought it looks... sort of badass ?" He cringes by the end of his sentence and braces himself for Zuko's reaction. 

But, "Badass good ?", Zuko asks. 

Sokka musters up the courage to look at Zuko in the eyes... _Oh, fuck. Golden I could drown in and that slightest hint of smile..._ and exhales a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. "Um, yeah... You're... pretty hot", he numbly says. _What now ?_

Zuko slowly repeats, "Pretty... hot ?" He lifts an eyebrow, but soon the cunning bastard _smirks_ and lowly says, "So are you."

Sokka's heart skips a beat. _Holy shit, he finds me hot !!_ He takes in a sharp inhale, cautiously exhales, but doesn't dare make the first step. _He finds me hot, I find him hot. That's a good start. Still, he's still the guy from uni that never talks, I don't know if that would be too fast or anything, shit, I barely know about him._

Zuko seems much more at ease now that reciprocate interest has been voiced aloud, though. He slides a little up the bed and closer to Sokka, nestling his head in the crook of the tanned student's shoulder. 

Sokka can see him lifting his gaze up from the corner of his eyes, but doesn't dare look down. Instead he just tries to relax into Zuko's embrace, all while he distinctly feels every touch of their bodies tangled together. There's a barely noticeable brush of Zuko's leg up his own, a slight movement to come closer that leaves Sokka wondering if there could be more than just this to the unforeseen turn their discussion took... 

"Hey", Zuko murmurs against the curve of Sokka's neck, his breath fanning over taut sensitive skin. 

"Hey", Sokka echoes, a deafening heartbeat drumming in his ears. 

A moment passes, then at length, the paler student softly asks, "Can I kiss you ?"

"Fuck, yes", Sokka answers without the slightest hint of hesitation, before tilting his head down. 

Zuko is expectantly looking up at him, golden eyes following Sokka's gaze that flickers to his mouth. A corner of his lips lifts a little, and that's the last straw.

Sokka leans in, placing his lips against Zuko's. They're soft, they're warm, and he almost regrets when he draws back, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent a creeping smile. Almost, because then- 

"More ?", Zuko murmurs, his breath fanning over Sokka's chin.

The tanned student instinctively tightens his hold around Zuko, feels the other's embrace tightening in return, and dives in once again, this time nibbling at Zuko's lower lip.

Zuko _growls_ and a suspicious buck of his hips seem to indicate Sokka's move is to his liking. His left arm tightens around Sokka's waist and his hand tangles in the tanned student's shirt. 

_Holy shit, this is really happening !_ Sokka is filled with glee, smiles against Zuko's mouth and playfully nibbles once more. 

But Zuko lifts his left hand to grab Sokka by the nape and places his thumb under the tanned student's chin to tilt his head up, breaking the kiss. He dives down and kisses Sokka's neck, holding the other's head up as he does so. "Fuck", he swears and kisses Sokka's jawline, "You're so-", another kiss right under his ear, "So hot". 

Sokka feels suddenly tight within the confines of his underwear, and whines under Zuko's ministrations. He fights against Zuko's grip to look down at his classmate.

The bastard has the audacity to smirk as he next says, voice lower than usual, "You're into this, right ?"

Kind of stunned, Sokka still eagerly nods, "Uh-huh." _What am I in for, now ?_ He swallows, but his body betrays his eagerness. 

On cue, Zuko bucks his hips and grinds a little, and a very interested boner presses against another. 

"Unf." Sokka's eyes fly shut and he bites his lower lip, trying to contain the noises threatening to escape him. 

Zuko huskily murmurs against Sokka's neck, "Can I touch you ?"

"Yeah", Sokka exhales. He's not touch-starved, but it sure feels like so, and he's more than willing to let Zuko give him some physical affection. It's been a while since he last met a guy interested in him, and it's thrilling, not to mention _this_ particular classmate is absolutely gorgeous. He tentatively cards a hand at Zuko's nape, idly tangling in silky jet black hair in an attempt to ground himself as said gorgeous guy slides a hand under Sokka's shirt.

It feels like burning embers when Zuko's skin grazes Sokka's own, the contact making the darker student jolt. Zuko's palm comes flat against Sokka's back, traces the outlines of his shoulder-blades, slides down his sides, then along his hip, tightens his fingers at its widest and invitingly tucks his thumb under the waistband resting there. 

Sokka catches his breath and has a hard time restraining his own impulse to get naked already. _Zuko looks so into this, too._ He feels his already rock hard erection pressing against Zuko's raging wood, pulsating within the confines of his underwear and begging to be freed, so he bucks his hips, trying to convey his own want silently. 

Zuko tucks his leg between Sokka's, the movement creating friction, and places his thigh against Sokka's ass and his knee against the mattress, effectively pinning the darker student on one side.

Sokka very much wants to be pinned down and whatever happens next. He tightens his grip around Zuko's shoulder and waist, fingernails scraping at the fabric of his shirt as he processes what's happening. 

Zuko slides up and against Sokka, his left hand coming to the side of Sokka's head to support him slightly above the tanned student. Still, he keeps him pinned down with one deceptively strong thigh. A golden gaze bores into Sokka's, and that's the only warning he gets before Zuko dives in and kisses him again. His tongue pushes in, demanding and hungry, and his right hand wanders free against Sokka's torso, touching, grabbing, groping whatever expanse of tanned skin his fingers find. 

Sokka breaks the kiss out of breath, and half-heartedly glares at being assaulted like this. Only half, though, because a treacherous part of him wants to abandon himself to the other's ministrations until late in the night, and possibly even later. 

Zuko's golden irises are reduced to a small ring around dilated pupils, he's smirking – the cocky bastard – and he slides off Sokka to push his underwear down, revealing a throbbing erection. 

Sokka doesn't miss the way Zuko bites his lower lip when he's _finally_ freed from the confines of his boxers. _Holy fuck, the way he looks at me... I'm done for._ He gulps. 

Zuko moves back against Sokka's side, circles his fingers around the hard shaft, and experimentally tugs.

Sokka hisses in pleasure, tightens his grip around Zuko, clinging onto him for sanity. "Fuck", he swears under his breath.

Zuko's smirk only widens, and he lazily picks up his hand's pace, apparently intent on making Sokka lose his mind. He uses his thumb to smear the beads of precome forming at the head, earning a muffled moan, and starts peppering Sokka's neck with wet kisses. 

Sokka all but melts under his ministrations. _Shiiit, he's way too good at this._ His left hand moves up, finds jet black hair and idly tangles in them, while his right fingers sneaks a little under Zuko's shirt and finds pale skin, warmer and more inviting than ever. His breathing gets shallower, though, with each of Zuko's strokes along his length, and he doubts he's gonna last long if the other keeps this up. 

Zuko bites Sokka's neck, earning a shudder and a stifled moan. 

The tanned student barely has the time to catch his breath, and he distinctly feels the curve of a smile accompanying the set of sharp teeth pressing into his skin. 

As Zuko leans back, he glances at Sokka from half-lidded eyes. "So sensitive", he huskily comments. 

Sokka doesn't dare deny or protest, what with the very aroused state he's in, and he very much wants Zuko to keep doing whatever it is that he wants to do with him. He swallows as he glances down at Zuko looking at him from under while giving him a lazy hand job. 

The bastard smirks as his eyes meet Sokka then, not breaking eye contact, he stops his ministrations, raises his right hand to his mouth and slowly licks his palm. 

Sokka's breath hitches and something warm coils in his gut.

Then Zuko places his spit-slick hand on Sokka's erection, and picks up his previous pace.

"Ooh, f- fuck..." Sokka closes his eyes to abandon himself to the other's ministrations and focus on the delicious sensations of the added lubrication along Zuko's strokes. He has more and more trouble restraining his moans. 

The hand goes faster now, thumb running along the vein underside and playing with the frenulum.

Sokka knows he won't last long like this, so he moans, "Zuko..."

The grip on his shaft tightens for a second, then Zuko has a interrogative hum. 

Sokka feels the weight of the other's gaze on him as he pants from being manipulated like this. He mentally steels himself and says, "Gonna come... _wanna_ come..."

Half a second later Zuko _growls_ and his hand starts going faster, tightening a bit more around him and prompting Sokka to glance at his classmate. His body is flush against him and tense from searching for more contact, his hand absolutely driving him crazy with skilled strokes. Golden irises reduced to a sliver around lust-filled pupils intensely looking at him, and _that_ smirk... 

"Aahn, fuck !" Sokka comes right there and then, thick white lines landing on his tee-shirt with each throb of his cock in Zuko's hand, and a broken sound getting past his lips. It takes him a couple of good minutes to come down from cloud nine, and finally he opens his eyes. 

Zuko releases Sokka's still twitching dick, brings his hand to his mouth and unabashedly licks the come that landed here. 

Sokka lets out a small "Unf" at the lewd sight as something warm coils inside him again, while he still tries to process everything." That was... fucking hot", he murmurs at length. "Everything."

"Yeah ?" Zuko sounds hopeful. "There's more where that came from." As if to emphasize his point, he grinds his hips against Sokka's, reminding him of the state he's in. 

The tanned student can't help a satisfied moan. "Need help with that ?"

"Uh-huh", Zuko eagerly nods. 

Sokka holds his right hand out to palm at Zuko's tented underwear. He gives a stroke at the hard shaft hidden beneath, cups the ball sack underneath through the irrelevant fabric. 

Zuko lets out a small relieved moan. 

Sokka makes quick work of sliding his hand under the waistband and giving Zuko the best hand job he's capable of considering their position. He watches, mesmerized, as Zuko progressively loses his composure and becomes a mess of incomplete syllables and gasps for air. _Come on, Zuko, let it go... show me your gorgeous face when you come._

And it doesn't take long – Sokka assumes Zuko's been pretty worked up since earlier – before Zuko bites his own fist to prevent a wail as he comes, creaming the inside of his boxers as spasms course his body. 

Sokka feels proud and sated all at once. 

When Zuko's regained his breath, he looks up at his classmate and lazily smiles, then plants a firm kiss on his lips. 

All to happy, Sokka briefly moves to sit and remove his dirtied shirt, then snuggles back against Zuko's body. He lets out a sigh of relief when he finds that delicious warmth again, and brings Zuko's head against his bared shoulder, holding him close. He quietly says, "If I knew you'd find me to your taste, I would have talked to you sooner."

"I've found you hot from day one", Zuko reveals, "but since I've always seen you with girls only, I never thought you could be into me."

Sokka smiles against Zuko's forehead as he caresses his silky hair. "Fair enough", he says. "Well I am, and... I'd really like to spend more time with you", he admits. 

Zuko's left fingers find the small of Sokka's back, and he presses in, to be flush against him as he nuzzles his nose under Sokka's chin. "Yeah, me too."

Sokka has a satisfied sigh, and closes his eyes. He's tired but content, and he lets himself be lulled into a peaceful slumber, Zuko's warmth shielding him from the outside world and providing a safe cocoon for the end of the night. _I definitely could get used to that..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed !


End file.
